


Терра Нова

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M, erwin is lawrence oates, polar exploration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Ещё один шаг. Эрвин сосредоточил всю свою слабеющую волю на том, чтобы переставлять замёрзшие ноги — одну перед другой. Впереди сквозь разбушевавшуюся метель едва виднелись туманные очертания остальных членов экспедиции. Зоэ, Бернер, Нанаба, Закариас. А позади, с неизменным стоицизмом замыкая колонну, — Аккерман, один из офицеров их команды.





	Терра Нова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terra Nova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236329) by [Anteros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/Anteros). 



> От автора: Я отчаянно пытался уйти от ужасного, но неизбежного сравнения капитана Лоуренса Отса c Эрвином Смитом, но sietsensarvi подталкивал меня под руку, и вот результат. Если вы знаете историю капитана Отса, то знаете, чем все закончилось (ничем хорошим), а если не знаете – внизу есть сноска. Я немного напутал с хронологией – на самом деле полярная экспедиция «Терра Нова» капитана Скотта была до Первой мировой войны, а не после.

_Ещё один шаг._  
_Ещё один шаг._  
_Ещё один шаг._  


Эрвин сосредоточил всю свою слабеющую волю на том, чтобы переставлять замёрзшие ноги — одну перед другой.  


_Ещё один шаг._  


Впереди сквозь разбушевавшуюся метель едва виднелись туманные очертания остальных членов экспедиции. Зоэ, Бернер, Нанаба, Закариас. А позади, с неизменным стоицизмом замыкая колонну, — Аккерман, один из офицеров их команды.  


* * *  


Спустя годы планирования полярная экспедиция была экипирована самым современным оборудованием — лучшим, которое можно было приобрести за деньги. Каждый риск был просчитан, каждый отрезок пути тщательно спланирован. Провиант взвешен, снаряжение протестировано на пределе возможностей. Но Антарктика превратила тщательное планирование в посмешище. Даже их самые неблагоприятные сценарии не учли такого. Полярная метель бушевала двадцать дней и двадцать ночей, а температура опустилась намного ниже, чем они могли предположить.  


* * *  


_Ещё один шаг._  
_Ещё один шаг._  
_Ещё один шаг._  


Эрвин повторял эти слова, как мантру, словно они сами по себе могли помочь ему двигаться дальше.  


_Ещё один шаг._  


Но одних слов и воли было недостаточно.  


Он споткнулся, пытаясь удержаться на онемевших, непослушных ногах, почти упал, но сильная уверенная рука потянулась к нему и ухватила за локоть.  


— Давай, старина, — проворчал Аккерман, помогая ему устоять. Помогая двигаться дальше.  


* * *  


Погодные условия продолжали ухудшаться. Температура упала ниже минус пятидесяти градусов. Снаряжение, сани и одежда постоянно покрывались льдом, у людей появились первые признаки обморожения. Им нужно было проходить не меньше девять миль в день, чтобы добраться до склада Одной Тонны. В лучшем случае они проходили шесть.  


Буря продолжала свирепствовать, припасы заканчивались, и призрак цинги стал преследовать их вместе с ветром. На ноге Эрвина вновь открылась, начав жечь и чесаться, старая шрапнельная рана — бесцветный призрак того ранения, которое чуть не прикончило его в Ипре. Оно бы и прикончило, если бы Аккерман не был там и не дотащил его на себе обратно в укрытие. Пройдя вместе с ним весь ад Ипра и Пашендаля, Аккерман остался единственным из отряда Эрвина, кто выжил во время войны.  


Когда он вызвался присоединиться к полярной экспедиции, капитан Смит записал его, не сомневаясь ни секунды.  


* * *  


_Ещё один шаг._  
_Ещё один шаг._  
_Ещё один шаг._  


Время больше не имело для Эрвина никакого значения. Аккерман уже забрал его снаряжение три дня назад… или четыре? Он не мог сказать точно. У него больше не было сил тянуть свои сани, и когда Аккерман забрал поводья из его побитых морозом рук, Эрвин был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться.  


* * *  


Нога Эрвина была в жалком состоянии — черная, обмороженная, гниющая из-за гангрены, смертельным румянцем распространяющейся вокруг старой раны. Каждую ночь, когда они разбивали лагерь, Аккерман делал все возможное, чтобы помочь. Игнорируя адское зловоние, он снимал сапоги Эрвина, стягивал его замерзшие носки, очищал и перевязывал раны с шокирующей заботой и осторожностью. Но это было все, что он мог сделать. Это было все, что любой из них мог сделать перед лицом беспощадной полярной бури.  


* * *  


_Ещё один шаг._  
_Ещё один шаг._  
_Ещё один шаг._  


Каждый шаг вперед был сражением. Каждый шаг, который Эрвин делал своей изувеченной, почерневшей ногой, замедлял их, тащил назад. Они двигались недостаточно быстро — за вчерашний день прошли всего три мили. При такой скорости их припасы закончатся задолго до того, как они достигнут склада, даже если эта дьявольская метель прекратится, хоть ничего и не предвещало этого.  


Они все были хорошими, храбрыми людьми. И не заслуживали смерти — только не из-за него. Он не хотел, чтобы их смерть была на его совести.  


* * *  


В последний день силы окончательно покинули его. Он умолял их оставить его, а когда мольбы не сработали, то приказал им сделать это. В первый и последний раз Аккерман ослушался его приказа. Он пристегнул его ремнями к саням и сам тащил их сквозь метель. Полуголодный, вполовину меньше его как по росту, так и по весу, но непревзойденный в своей преданности и выносливости.  


Именно тогда Эрвин принял решение.  


Когда они разбили лагерь, он сказал им всё прямо, как и положено офицеру. Не было нужды устраивать представление. Они, конечно же, попытались отговорить его. Зоэ кричала и злилась. Нанаба тихо плакала. Закариас и Бернер пытались спорить. Говорили, что буря скоро прекратится. Что до склада осталось всего четыре дня пути. Что вспомогательный отряд уже выехал, чтобы встретить их. Только Аккерман хранил молчание, и в конце концов остальные тоже замолчали.  


Он отказался от последней порции еды, не видя смысла переводить продукты, но подождал, пока они поели. Затем сел на сани, стоящие у входа в палатку.  


— Аккерман, — позвал он, — помоги мне надеть сапоги, будь другом.  


Аккерман опустился перед ним на колени, надевая сапоги на его гниющие ноги, осторожно затягивая шнуровку чёрными обмороженными пальцами.  


— Ты отлично справился, — сказал он тихо. — Только благодаря тебе мы зашли так далеко.  


Эрвин посмотрел на него сверху вниз, а затем положил руку ему на плечо.  


— Спасибо, Леви.  


Иногда — да, пожалуй, очень часто он задумывался, как далеко смог бы зайти без этого человека. Но его путь подошёл к концу, и не было смысла забирать эти храбрые души с собой.  


Он коротко сжал плечо Леви и медленно поднялся на ноги.  


— Пойду пройдусь. Может быть, не скоро вернусь.  


И вышел из палатки — в воющую пустоту.  


Снаружи не было ничего. Ни холода, ни страха, ни боли. Только метель и отчаянное чувство одиночества. Здесь, в самом конце, остался только он. Один.  


* * *  


_Ещё один шаг._  
_Ещё один шаг._  
_Ещё один шаг._  


Он должен уйти подальше от палатки. Не хотелось, чтобы с утра они наткнулись на его замерзший труп.  


_Ещё один шаг._  


Но израненные ноги не хотели подчиняться.  


Он почувствовал толчок в плечо. Буйство ветра — ничего больше. Затем ещё один, более настойчивый.  


Он повернул голову, едва разглядев смутный силуэт сквозь замерзшие ресницы и падающий снег, но узнал бы его при любых обстоятельствах. Потому что он всегда был рядом, всегда по правую руку.  


— Давай, старина, — сказал Аккерман. — Я иду с тобой. Ещё один шаг, а потом мы сможем отдохнуть.  


Вместе они ушли вперёд в бушующую полярную метель.

**Author's Note:**

> Капитан Лоуренс Отс был членом антарктической экспедиции «Терра Нова» к Южному полюсу под руководством Роберта Фолкона Скотта в 1913 году. Скотт пытался обогнать норвежскую команду под руководством Рональда Амундсена. Амундсен опередил Скотта на 35 дней, а экспедиция Скотта погибла на обратном пути, попав в ужасные погодные условия. Одним из первых погибших был Лоуренс Отс. Страдая от обморожения и гангрены, которые могли усугубляться цингой, Отс понимал, что замедляет движение всего отряда и подвергает риску их жизни. В тщетной попытке спасти товарищей Отс вышел из палатки в метель на верную смерть. Сегодня его помнят из-за героизма и самопожертвования, а также из-за известных последних слов: «Пойду пройдусь. Может быть, не скоро вернусь».  
> Лоуренс Отс умер в одиночестве, Эрвин Смит — нет. Ни в этой жизни, ни в любой другой.


End file.
